Rain
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: Ever since we made it out of that loop... Ever since the day I realized I was dead... Ever since the time you came back and said 'Hello'...I found myself longing for the rain. A little chapter story about Hiyori's thoughts about Hibiya's visits. Because. HibiHiyo. Derp.
1. Year 01

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KagePro or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Ahoy~You must be thinking "Scarlet is abandoning Dyed in Red" or "Scarlet is too lazy to update again". Well no. Wait, maybe the second one's a little true. But...I promise to not abandon Dyed in Red. Anyway, it's my first time writing a HibiHiyo fanfic. I'm still not very familiar with their character/personalities, so please forgive me if they act a little OOC. **

**Other than that, do enjoy reading~ **

* * *

_Ever since we made it out of that loop..._

_Ever since the day I realized I was dead..._

_Ever since the time you came back and said 'Hello'..._

_I found myself longing for the rain. _

* * *

I am a lost spirit, unable to move on from the mortal world. Why, you ask? I don't have a clue.

During my funeral, lots of familiar faces were seen. In the years I've spent inside the loop, I had become a little 'forgetful' and my memories of the real world had started to fade into nothing but a blur.

But there were some people that I could still recall.

My family. My sister's husband. My best friend.

_My best friend. Hibiya. _

Hibiya is such a crybaby. He'd been crying since the first time he witnessed my death. He didn't stop even when my coffin was already buried under the ground. In fact, he never stopped crying at all.

"Hibiya, let's go now." One of the adults said. He patted Hibiya's back comfortingly as he led him to their car.

Hibiya took one last glance at my grave before turning away and leaving.

I wonder if he would ever come back?

* * *

Even as a ghost, I still hated the summer.

I could still imagine that mocking heat whispering in my ears. Why can't I just be at peace?

Look at how the sun is shining so brightly, like it's forcing you to brighten up too. Okay, well, maybe that's NOT exactly what I hate about summer. It's just...summer reminds me of the horrible things I've been through.

I paced around my tombstone restlessly. Apparently, I wasn't much of a 'free' ghost. I have limits too. I can't walk too far from my cute, little grave. Fantastic, isn't it?

I sighed and looked up at the sky. If I'm not mistaken, summer should've ended a few weeks ago. I frowned and tried counting with my fingers, how long has it been since my funeral? Keeping track of time is harder when you're a ghost. Why am I not surprised?

From a distance, I heard a faint clap of thunder.

Wait.

Thunder?

* * *

I think my prayers had been answered. The rainy season finally came. Bye-bye, Summer-sama.

I'm guessing it's been around three months since my death. I didn't get much visits. Sure, some of my relatives would come and offer flowers & candles every now and then, but that's all. None of my "friends" ever visited.

No. Not even Hibiya.

I scowled at the thought of that brunette. I really didn't think he would just move on with his life and forget about everything that was connected to me. Ugh, why do I even-

A car stopped a few meters away my grave…and out came the person I was talking about just now. He waved his hands and said good bye as the car drove off.

"Hello Hiyori, I'm back." Speaking of the devil, "I brought you flowers."

I furrowed my eyebrows and folded my arms, "You know that I don't like flowers."

He didn't respond to what I said. It took me more than a minute to realize that Hibiya probably couldn't see a _ghost. _Good job, Hiyori!

Carrying an umbrella with his right hand, and a bouquet of flowers in the other, he knelt in front of my tombstone and recited a small prayer.

I frowned a little as I took a seat next to him. I've always hated it when he acted all formal in front of me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you during summer," He began, getting a little teary eyed as he continued muttering.

"What? Were you busy going to the beach with your friends?" I rolled my eyes. He couldn't hear me anyway, might as well say everything out loud.

"Hey Hiyori, I'm part of a gang now." Hibiya said, his lips twitched into a small smile.

"And now you're suddenly a gangster?" I said, my eyes widening the slightest bit.

"It's called Mekakushi Dan. All members have special eye abilities, like mine." He pointed to his eyes, which suddenly glowed red.

Well, that was news to me.

He continued talking about 'eyes' and 'weird members' throughout his visit. He even mentioned the singer I really liked, 'Kisaragi Momo'. I swear I would knock him in the head if all of these were just 'made-up' stories of his.

But you know, even if they were 'made-up' stories, I would still listen.

Hate to admit it, but I kinda missed this little creeper.

"I gotta run," He flipped his phone and winced as he read the text he received. I tried to take a little peek, but he turned off his phone and shoved it into his pocket before I even got the chance to look. "I'll visit you again next time it rains. That's a promise."

What?

'Next time it rains'?

* * *

I don't know how much time(possibly days) I spent trying to figure out why Hibiya said that.

Then it hit me.

Hibiya must've been thinking how much I hate summer. And that I hate the heat. Probably why he said he would only come to visit me only when it rains. Maybe he's thinking that I would be there when it's raining. Well, I'm always here. Just. Here.

I smiled a little at the thought. Both Hibiya and I come up with the silliest ideas. If I didn't know him so well, I might've mistaken him for my lost sibling.

Haha, stupid Hibiya. Now you got my hopes up.

Say, I think I'll just sit here for now and wait 'til the next raindrop falls.

* * *

**ACK! I was planning to make this a one-shot only! But then I my subconscious told me to write how Hibiya changes through the years, and what Hiyori thinks about those changes. Ugh, just. Tell me what you think. Should I continue this or?**

**Scarlet out. Peace. **


	2. Year 02

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KagePro. HibiHiyo would be forever canon if I did.**

* * *

**UNFFFHHH I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY. GOOD THING MY FRIEND REMINDED ME TO UPDATE. Anyway, anyway, do HibiHiyo fans still exist? I'm kinda worried because HibiMomo is overpowering HibiHiyo :0 Anyway, I'll always be on the HibiHiyo's side, but I think HibiMomo's okay. Momo's like Hibiya's onee-chan :I **

**Btw, I saw that one of you guys remembered that it was my bday last Aug. 13 ;w; Hontouni arigato. Lemme love you. Doki doki.**

* * *

_Ever since we made it out of that loop..._

_Ever since the day I realized I was dead..._

_Ever since the time you came back and said 'Hello'..._

_I found myself longing for the rain._

* * *

__Waiting for summer to end felt like a century.

I never was a patient girl to start with.

Anyway, yesterday was a fine weather, but according to some people who happened to pass by my grave, it will be rainy today. Yep, it's the beginning of my favorite season.

"Hmm..." I hummed, staring at my grave with dead eyes. No pun intended.

My grave was a mess. Weeds had sprung up and algaes surrounded the edges of my tombstone. I'm not a clean freak or anything, but this is quite disgusting. Plus, I think keeping tombstones clean is a must. You know, it's like...uhm...an act of paying respect to dead. Or at least that how I see it.

I sat atop my tombstone with a sigh. "I wonder if he'll come..."

He did keep his promise though. Last year, he always visited me whenever it rained. He told me stories about this...'Mekakushi Dan'. Hm, I hope he brings them with him next time.

But what if he forgot about his promise?

I shook my head slightly. Hibiya's not the type of guy who breaks promises.

I think?

* * *

"Oba-san, you're such a drag."

I tumbled off my seat when I heard Hibiya's voice. Eh, I guess I was too sucked up in my own thoughts, that I didn't even notice that he was already here.

And there was someone with him.

"Mou, shut up. You should be thankful that I came here with you." A busty blonde girl (no kidding) said in complaint. She looks...familiar.

"Why would I be thankful." It sounded more like a statement than a question. "I'm not a kid anymore, I can go here by myself."

"Not a kid, huh? For all I know, you still drink milk before you go to be-"

"You're so noisy." Hibiya shot back. I stared weirdly at the two.

"Uhmm..." I began to say. "Would you two please shut the hell up?"

They continued bickering.

Oh right, they can't hear me. Let alone see me.

I huffed in annoyance. Being a ghost sucks.

"Fine." The blonde said in defeat. I wasn't listening anymore, so I don't really know what they were arguing over. I sort of got lost in the conversation.

Hibiya stuck out his tongue before turning back to my grave. Oh hey, they remembered that I'm here too.

As usual, Hibiya started reciting a small prayer. He turned to the girl, who nodded in response. She gently placed two flowers on my tombstone. "Nice to meet you, Hiyori-chan."

I quirked my eyebrows, "Who are you?"

As if hearing my question, Hibiya cleared his throat. "Well...here she is, Hiyori. Your idol, Kisaragi Momo."

My ears turned red, and so did my face.

This girl is Kisaragi Momo! How could I forget?

Again, I fell from my seat and landed on Hibiya's lap.

"Guh." Hibiya grunted. Momo looked at him. "You okay, kid?"

Hibiya rubbed his lap uncomfortably. "My lap feels numb and heavy."

I'm NOT heavy. Hmph.

I gruffly got up and sat next to my idol, almost forgetting that Hibiya actually felt my weight. Do spirits really weigh? Huh.

"Ne, ne, Hibiya." Momo poked Hibiya's shoulder. "What does Hiyori-chan look like?"

Ack, this is embarrassing.

"Well..." Hibiya scratched his cheek, "She's cute."

I hid my buried my face in my hands. What kind of answer was that, stupid Hibiya?

"Eh. Be more specific." Momo demanded. She really did look curious though. I wasn't expecting an idol like her to be interested in commoners like me.

Hibiya sighed. "She has black hair, often tied into two low ponytails. Er, she has brown eyes. And uhm, she's a tad bit smaller than me."

"Uwa..." Momo tapped her chin with her index finger as she looked up, probably imagining what I looked like.

"Don't try to use your imagination on this. You might ruin her appearance. And your brain might hurt because you're overusing it." Hibiya smiled slyly, shoving his hand into his pocket.

"Why are you so straightforward when you're insulting me?" Momo rolled her eyes. It was so tempting to join their conversation, but no, I'm a ghost. I can't talk to them.

"Because it's fun. And you didn't have to imagine what she looks like, I have a picture right here." Hibiya held the picture with his index finger and his thumb. It was a picture of me in my school uniform.

Wait-how did he get that picture?

"...Congratulations, Hibiya. You have good taste in women." Momo gave him a thumbs up. "Really, I didn't expect her to be such a cutie."

Hibiya snorted.

"But why isn't she looking in this photo?" Momo lifted an eyebrow. "Is this a stolen shot?"

Hibiya snatched the picture from Momo's hands. "Maybe."

"Oh my gosh. That w_as_ a stolen shot." Momo concluded.

"I didn't say 'yes', I said 'maybe'." Hibiya said in defense.

"You're such a stalker." Momo teased. "Was Hiyori aware of this?"

Of course I am. I'm not dumb. Hibiya's a sad excuse for a stalker. Seriously.

Momo took her phone from her bag and started cracking up. This time, I made sure I take a peek before she takes her phone away.

There, I saw a picture of a dark haired guy who looked like he needed a lot of sleep. His red jersey looked messy, but he didn't seem to mind. In the picture, he seemed to be talking to a cop. Strange guy.

'Little sister! Master got caught for jaywalking...HAHA! Little sister, please come fetch me. I don't want to be jailed with Master.'

"Hibiya, my stupid brother got into trouble again. I should probably get him. Would it be okay if I leave you?" Momo asked, still giggling a bit because of the text.

"No, please don't leave a helpless child like me." Hibiya deadpanned.

"Pfft," Momo stood up, "I'll leave the umbrella with you, in case it's starts raining again."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Hibiya waved his hand dismissively.

Momo turned away to leave, but she stopped midway and looked at Hibiya. "Hey, why do you always go here when it's raining?"

Hibiya didn't answer.

Momo seemed to get the message, so she just casually trotted away.

Hmm, but the text message got me thinking...

Who's that guy in the photo? And who was the text from? Why does she call him 'Master'?

Ah, I'm overthinking things.

* * *

"Sorry about that..." Hibiya shuffled in his seat, "That girl's such a chatterbox."

"I still like her though." I replied with a smile.

"Hiyori, how are you doing?" Hibiya said in a much gentler voice this time.

"I'm fine." I replied, even though it wasn't necessary.

"Can you hear me, Hiyori?" He asked. Ah, he looks sad again.

"Yes, I can hear you." I scooted closer to him.

"Are you here right now?" He asked, staring longingly at my grave.

"Yes, yes I am." I leaned against his back and sighed. "And always will be."

"Hibiya, how are you doing?" This time, I was the one to ask the question.

No response.

"Can you hear me, Hibiya?"

Silence.

"Ah...still no good." I smiled still, even though the bubbly feeling inside my chest really hurt.

Hibiya, I want to have a normal conversation with you someday. One where you can hear me. One where you respond. Do you think that simple wish could be granted?

"Hiyori, I miss you." He said in a shaky voice. His small body trembled under the drizzling rain.

"Hibiya, you'll get sick if you continue that." I scolded him, even though he obviously couldn't hear me.

"I really miss you." He repeated in a louder voice. I couldn't tell if he was crying. And I don't want to know if he really is crying.

"How many times are you gonna say that..." I nuzzled my face on his back.

As selfish as I may sound, I didn't really want him to stop. Him missing me is the only thing that ensures me that someone actually cared for me...even after my death.

"Me too, Hibiya. I miss you too."

* * *

**Ah-I wonder if Shintaro really did get into jail D: Oh well. See ya in the next chappie. Reviews will always be appreciated by yours truly -wink wink- **


	3. Year 03

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KagePro or any of its characters.**

* * *

**I'm so, so, so, so, gomen for being such a lazy writer! I've been really busy and all, I'm sorry! I won't abandon this story again! It's embarrassing that someone even had to PM me so I would update QvQ gomen! **

**I'll stop saying junk and continue the story anyway-**

* * *

_Ever since we made it out of that loop..._

_Ever since the day I realized I was dead..._

_Ever since the time you came back and said 'Hello'..._

_I found myself longing for the rain._

* * *

It had been raining a lot lately, meaning more visits from Hibiya. His visits never took long though. He would always leave after an hour or so.

I wonder why.

Maybe he's too busy. He rarely brings Kisaragi-san too (well, she's obviously busy, she's an idol afterall). There was one time he brought Konoha with him, but they left after ten minutes. Hibiya doesn't seem to like taking visits with Konoha.

Anyway, it's raining again today. Maybe Hibiya will arrive later. I heard from a passerby that it's around 4PM right now, it's getting pretty dark, but maybe it's just because of the rain.

* * *

After two hours of waiting, Hibiya finally came.

Today too, he was all by himself.

He had one umbrella in his right hand, and a plastic bag on the other. It looks like he brought lots of stuffs today, the bag looked like it was about to give in.

"I'm here, Hiyori." Hibiya said, his face immediately lit up upon saying my name.

"You're late again." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms and facing away.

Oblivious to my reply, Hibiya proceeded to his silent prayers and took a seat in front of my tombstone. He laid the bag next to him, so I took a little peek.

It was full of food, presents, and more stuffs (and also the usual roses he would give me).

"It's the fourth of November today, Hiyori. Guess what that day is?" Hibiya grinned.

What?

November four?

Er...

Oh...Oh my gosh...

It's your birthday?!

"Ehehe," He chucked awkwardly, as if hearing the panic in my voice. "I bet you forgot again."

"S-Sorry." I hesitantly answered. I sat next to him and listened to his story.

"Everyone pulled a party for me, so I kinda got sidetracked." He shrugged, "I had to sneak away just to get here!"

I playfully punched him in the shoulder, "You didn't have to go here if you're busy! Besides, it's your birthday."

He seemed to feel the punch since he jumped back a little in surprise. I could only laugh at his confused reaction.

"You make such silly expressions, Hibiya!" I said, poking his cheek. He shook his head when he felt my finger touch his face. "Okay, okay, geez. I'll stop."

"Ne Hibiya, how old are you now?" I asked, too lazy to compute for myself. As if on cue, Hibiya answered. "Hmm, I turned 14 today. Uh, I feel old."

"Ew, that means I'm that old too?" I snorted. I didn't feel old though.

"...You know, I only have one simple request for my birthday." His expression softened as he stared at my grave, "I just want to talk to you again, to see you again...to be with you again."

"...I already am, stupid." I sighed. He has no idea.

"Ahah, you used to come to my house during my birthday, remember that?" He laughed, blushing a little.

"Yes, and only because you always cry when I refuse to go." I scoffed. If only he could hear my replies.

"But..." His smile fell, "I can't celebrate my birthday with you anymore..."

An eerie silence had taken over once he said those words. It didn't take long for the rain to start up again.

"Why..." Hibiya asked. His voice cracked, I noticed that he was crying. "Why did you have to leave me?"

"Hibiya, it's been two years already." I gently stroked his back, "You have to accept my death."

"I want to see you so badly, Hiyori." He sobbed, "That's all I really want right now.."

"But you can't." I shook my head sadly. It's impossible for him to see me. "Don't be sad, Hibiya. It's your birthday, you shouldn't be crying."

Hibiya lifted his face to look up at the sky, as if he's expecting to see me flying above him like what usually happens in movies.

I smiled, and stood there so he was facing me. "Hibiya, happy birthday!"

I leaned closer, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He didn't react, so I wasn't sure if he even felt that. But I _certainly_ did. I could already feel my face flushing.

"That's all I could give for now, Hibiya." I went back to sit next to him. I leaned on his shoulder and sighed, "I hope you liked that birthday gift."

He kissed his hand and then patted my tombstone, "I always feel better whenever I visit you, Hiyori." A small smile appeared on his face, "I should be going now."

He got up and left the flowers, like how he usually did.

"Say, am I being selfish if I say I want you to see me too?"

* * *

**AAAAAAND WOW THAT'S SHORT. Anyway, advanced happy birthday to Hibiya! Ha! Expect a fanfic for Ayano on her birthday too QvQ Scarlet out! Peace.**


End file.
